


Stay with me

by Perihelions



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fear, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:59:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perihelions/pseuds/Perihelions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor never used to have nightmares, at least not until his brother died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay with me

Thor’s nightmares were so vivid, so real, that he went through an utter terror multiple times. The following nightmare even worse than the previous one. He never used to have nightmares. The utter horror, the pain that crushed his entire soul. His brother dying in his arms.

His brother had betrayed him many times, and he was so mad at him, but he loved him. He loved him like a brother, loved him as a lover. He could not bear to lose him, yet he wanted to hurt him. Hurt him for all the pain he caused.

But then he kept dreaming it over and over and over. Realizing that he could never hurt his brother. Even for all what he’d done. Just seeing how Loki got pierced by that awful monster. It made him tremble and shudder with rage.

Killing the monster was an easy thing, but holding his brother in his arms, he kept feeling how the life slowly got drained out of him. It broke him.

Thor had been punched and beaten up and won wars before, but this pain was a hundred times worse. Even the deepest cut or the hardest punch couldn’t have hurt as much as this.

He clutched to him, his weak and frail body. His pale skin getting even paler with the second. “No, no, no don’t leave me, stay with me!” Thor pleaded, to his brother. His brother had always been so goddamned stubborn. Couldn’t he be stubborn right now? Tell Death to just fuck off? Loki grunted in pain, clutching Thor’s hand. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry” Loki kept muttering, his eyes focused on Thor’s.

“No Loki, stay with me!” Thor yelled desperately, tears welling in his eyes. He stroked a tear away on Loki’s face. He could not afford to lose his brother. He had been fighting so hard to get him back, to get his old brother back. To get those old days of glory back, when nothing mattered but them. “I’m sorry.” Loki muttered one last time. Thor swallowed and smiled a bit, through all the tears. He had to let him go, he had to be strong for his brother now. “It’s okay.” He croaked, and with those words, Loki sighed his final breath, and he was no more.

Thor felt tugging at his shoulder, and he was warped back to the real world. He jolted up, breathing heavily. He was in his chambers, his brother clutched his shoulder. In response Thor clung to Loki’s body, burying his face in Loki’s neck. Thor felt weak and vulnerable. Still shaking from the vivid nightmare. “I’m here, brother,” Loki whispered, softly stroking his arm, “It’s okay, I’m here.” 


End file.
